


All Things in Time

by bearfeathers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Capsicoul - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/pseuds/bearfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Capsicoul prompts and one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm and Fuzz-y Feelings

It’s not as though Steve hasn’t given the matter thought. If anything, he’s given it _too much_ thought. But for all his thoughts he’s no closer to forming them into action, which—first and foremost being a man of action—only frustrates him further. But it’s not exactly the kind of thing you can just bring up. Especially not with the man you share a squad car with. It’s just that if he goes on like this, if he continues to keep this close to his chest, he’s not convinced the feeling will work themselves out over time.

Phil isn’t like other people he’s met—and he’s met plenty. He can’t put his finger on just what it is that sets him apart, but it’s there; that something so looming and powerful, he could nearly reach out and grab it, but still not know its name. Steve doesn’t think he’s given any hint at what he’s feeling. Phil’s certainly not changed his attitude toward him. Their beat goes on as usual, day in and day out.

“Coffee not hitting you well?”

The question is asked earnestly but by a voice that doesn’t need to demand Steve’s attention in order to own it. He almost regrets turning his head. Phil doesn’t _know_ what he’d been thinking about, but those gunmetal blue eyes have a way of pinning Steve down as though he did.

“Nah, nah, not the coffee,” Steve says, waving a hand absently. He shifts in his seat, trying to get more comfortable in the confines of their cruiser. Steve’s a big guy, sure, but tonight the car’s feeling more cramped than it has any right to be. “Just tired, I guess.”

“Mm. You’ve been picking up more overtime,” Phil remarks. “Shut your eyes for a bit. I’m right here, I’ll wake you if a call comes in.”

Steve shakes his head dutifully. “I don’t sleep on duty.”

“Of course you don’t,” Phil agrees with a huff of laughter.

Try as he might, Steve can’t find so much as a sliver of sarcasm in his words. They’ve built up a good rapport since they’d been partnered together. They weren’t technically partners, no, but the brass had been very particular about making sure someone was around to watch Phil’s back after he’d returned to duty. It hadn’t taken long to see why. The sergeant ran around the streets like he hadn’t been shot _five_ times just a few months prior. His work ethic was admirable, yes, but not exactly the best thing for his health (or Captain Fury’s stress levels).

“Besides, it wouldn’t feel right leaving you awake by yourself,” Steve tacks on.

Phil tilts his head and gives him an odd look. It’s not angry or annoyed, exactly, but it makes it apparent that Phil isn’t thrilled with the remark. “You know, you don’t have to babysit me. Just because I pick up a shift doesn’t mean you have to, too.”

“I know that,” Steve assures him. “I just like doing my part, that’s all.”

“I like that about you,” Phil tells him. The words shouldn’t make Steve’s heart leap into his throat, but they do none-the-less. “Sometimes I wonder why you came here. There’s not much for you out here. Sure, we get our fair share of work, but you could be climbing the ranks somewhere where it really matters. Sometimes I think you’re wasting your talent out here and sometimes I’m selfish enough not to care. But you should keep that in mind; you’ve got that something most guys _wish_ they had.”

Steve’s not exactly sure what to say. The first words that tumble past his lips are, “I’m not wasting my talent out here. I’m right where I should be.”

The response seems to intrigue Phil, who raises his eyebrows at Steve curiously. Or maybe it just gives him a better idea of what he really wants to ask. Steve feels a shiver travel up his spine as Phil meets his gaze. It’s softer than when he usually sees it but the look in Phil’s eyes, his posture, the set of his jaw, it’s all indicative of an experiences police sergeant preparing to get the truth out of someone.

“Steve,” Phil says. “You wanna tell me what’s really bothering you?”

And boy, does Steve ever. But he’s also quite happy to take it to his grave, thank you. Because how do you do this? How do you look a co-worker—your superior officer, no less!—in the eye and tell him that the problem is that you think you love him and that fact absolutely terrifies you?

“It’s just…”

He’s not sure what he thinks he’s going to say here.

_“Control to P145 and S13.”_

Steve reaches for the radio a little too quickly. “P145 and S13 standing by.”

_“280 Oceanview Road, ambulance will be responding for an elderly female—“_

As they go rocketing down the road, all lights and sirens, Steve can’t help but feel grateful they were interrupted. But if he knows Phil by now—and he does—this is just a temporary reprieve. This isn’t the last he’s seen of this conversation.


	2. That's Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly how do you go about explaining to a guy that you're in love with him when you've only been dating for five (and a half!) weeks?

“Okay, when you say love, do you mean love as in, like, loving pizza or as in… _love_ , love?” Daisy asks.

Phil is beginning to wonder why he thought this would be a good idea. Typically, when it came to matters of romance he was a very private person. He’d never really needed anyone’s advice when it came to these kinds of things. However, dating Steve Rogers was anything but typical. It’s been a little over five weeks since Steve had first asked Phil to dinner with him. At first, Phil wasn’t sure what going out to dinner meant. Until Steve asked him to lunch. And then to a movie. And then to dinner three more times. And then up to his apartment and _oh_ it had been very clear then. (Steve had made it very clear to him more than once that night, but that’s neither here nor there at the moment.)

“I’m glad you’re taking this conversation so seriously,” Phil says, in the most Unamused Dad tone of voice he can muster.

“I’m not trying to make fun of you, I swear,” Daisy says, looking at least mildly apologetic. “It’s just that you guys have been dating, what… five weeks?”

“And a half,” Phil says a little defensively.

Daisy smiles a bit at that, shrugging her shoulders. “I dunno, I’m just saying… that might be kind of quick to fall in love with someone, don’t you think?”

“Five weeks might be kind of quick,” Phil agrees, drawing the words out slowly.

“Five and a _half_ weeks,” Daisy corrects him.

Phil stares pointedly. Daisy grins innocently. The cheese on the pizza between them continues to congeal in the midday sun.

“I agree that span of time _would_ be quick,” Phil says. “Ordinarily.”

“Want to tell my why this isn’t ‘ordinarily’ then?” Daisy presses.

His hesitation speaks volumes to her. In all the time she’s known him, he’s rare to hesitate with anything, and when he _does_ hesitate, you can be sure it’s because there’s something Very Not Good on the other side of the conversation. It kind of makes her afraid of whatever it is he’s going to say now. He clears his throat, frowning down at his steadily perspiring glass of ice water.

“Well, what if I was _already_ in love with him?” Phil asks. “Before the dating started.”

Daisy winces. “Ooh, that’s a little… I mean… with the trading cards and the posters—“

“ _Not_ like that,” Phil says sharply.

Daisy’s eyebrows jump up in surprise at his vehemence. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Phil sighs, tugging at his tie. “It’s just that what you’ve just said is part of the problem. That’s what most people will assume it is. I’m just concerned that Steve might be one of those people if I don’t handle this very… delicately.”

Daisy leans forward, resting her elbows on the table. “So it’s not the fanboy thing. But it didn’t start during these past five weeks or so. So when _did_ it start?”

“I don’t know exactly,” Phil admits. He offers her a slightly wry smile. “I’d adored Captain America for as long as I could remember. But meeting him—Steve—something changed. I’m not sure when, but at some point, something that I’d assumed was strictly platonic was… more. And perhaps it’s unusual, but in general, I find I can’t approach someone from a dating perspective until _after_ I’ve developed feelings for them. In most cases, this hasn’t been an issue, but with Steve…”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re demi and you’re worried that Steve might confuse that for Fanboy Phil and split,” Daisy summarizes.

Phil blinks slowly, caught off guard by the neat summation of the mess that had just spilled out of his mouth. “I suppose that’s the long and short of it, yes.”

“Maybe you should just tell him,” Daisy says.

“Tell him?” Phil echoes, looking completely put off by the idea. “Tell him. Oh, sure. Hey, Steve. Just wanted to let you know I’m in love with you. In fact I’ve been in love with you for years, but it’s not a fanboy thing, so you don’t have to worry about it!”

“It sounds dumb when you say it that way,” Daisy points out, at last reaching for a slice of pizza. “But Steve’s a pretty understanding guy. Or at least willing to take time to listen. I think you might be underestimating him a bit here.”

Phil hums noncommittally, drumming his fingers against the generic red gingham tablecloth and contemplating the rapidly melting ice cubes in his water glass. It could very well be that she’s right. Perhaps if he just _talked_ to Steve… But that’s what he’s really afraid of, isn’t it? Talking to Steve.

“I’m just not sure how I could bring this up without making him feel…”

“Creeped out?”

Phil sighs, pressing his face in his hands. Oh, who is he kidding? This was bound to end in disaster from the very start.

“Hey, come on. He’s not gonna be creeped out,” Daisy assures him. “He really likes you.”

“Daisy—“

“No, seriously! I mean… when we spar, you’re the only thing he talks about. How great you are and how funny you are and how much he admires you. And his sketchbook? Literally you on every page,” Daisy says, waving her pizza slice at him insistently. “If anything, _he’s_ the creepy one. Who fills an entire sketchbook with a dude they’ve been dating five weeks?”

“Actually it’s five and a half.”

Phil thinks that, if there is a higher power, it must have some kind of serious beef with him. Because of course Steve would show up now. Of course. He takes in Daisy’s horrified expression, gives himself about a half a second to muster up whatever of his courage remains, and turns to face Steve.

Who… looks surprisingly amused.

“How much did you hear?” Phil asks him.

“Some of it,” Steve says, shrugging a shoulder.

Phil waits. Steve shuffles his feet.

“Most of it,” he amends. A few seconds tick by before he clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “…alright, all of it, but Phil—“

“No, it’s, ah… I mean, I understand,” Phil says hurriedly. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Daisy looks between them as they both sit there, looking at anything but each other. Well, if they’re not going to do anything about it, she supposes she’ll have to. She backhands her iced tea, sending the plastic cup to the floor with an audible clatter and startling both captain and director.

“Oops,” Daisy says, rising from her seat. “Need more iced tea. Be back in a minute.”

They watch her go, certain that she’ll be gone for quite a bit longer than a minute.

“Is she taking lessons ins subtlety from Jemma?” Steve wonders aloud.

“After that performance, you would think,” Phil agrees.

“Then again, maybe she takes after you in the acting department. I seem to recall May very vividly describing your performance in the “You’ll never take us alive!” incident,” Steve teases, settling into the seat across from Phil with a slow grin.

“That was Oscar-worthy and she knows it,” Phil retorts.

Phil finds himself wishing they could keep doing this, just trade jokes back and forth and stay in this little pocket of levity and not have to move on to what comes next. But of course they have to. And Phil never has been one to run away from something just because it’s frightening. So instead of delaying any longer, he dives right in.

“Some of the things I said must’ve made you uncomfortable,” Phil says.

“The only thing that made me uncomfortable was that you were afraid to talk to me,” Steve corrects him. “I know we haven’t been going out that long, but we knew each other, worked with each other before that. I want there to be an open dialogue between us.”

“I did plan to talk to you. Eventually. I just needed a little third-party input first,” Phil says. “But I’d like us to be able to talk to one another, too.”

“Alright then,” Steve says. “Problem solved.”

Phil frowns. “Problem solved? Are you sure you heard that whole conversation?”

Steve looks thoughtful for a moment before motioning for Phil to lean in closer. They both lean over the table, meeting each other in the center over a rapidly wilting set of flowers in a vase that could’ve used more water about two days ago.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Steve asks, his voice dropping to a conspiratory pitch.

Phil’s not sure where this is going, but finds himself nodding slowly regardless. Steve takes that as permission and leans just a little bit further, pressing his lips to Phil’s ear.

“I love you, too,” he whispers.

Phil, not quite sure what to say, whispers back, “Are you sure?”

“About as sure as you are,” Steve answers.

“Oh,” Phil says, a bit dumbly.

Steve presses a kiss to his cheek before they lower themselves to their seats once again. Phil should be relieved, he thinks, by how this conversation has gone. Instead, he feels a distinct lack of resolution. Perhaps because they hadn’t really had a true conversation just yet.

“You’re positive this isn’t strange for you?” he asks, not quite convinced. “You _did_ hear the part where I said I’d been in love with you for years, correct?”

Steve smiles at him, something small but earnest. “I heard. But I don’t think it’s strange and I don’t think it’s just you confusing it for fanboy adoration. I know that you know very well what the difference between the two is. Besides, I…”

The captain shifts in his seat, a flush rising to his cheeks.

“That part where you said what you felt was platonic until you realized it wasn’t? For years? I felt the same thing,” Steve admits. “Actually, I was afraid of having to explain all of this to _you_. But maybe it’s not so strange for people to fall in love and just… not know what to do about it.”

“Except you did something about it,” Phil reminds him.

“And I’m glad I did,” Steve says. He looks Phil over curiously. “Are you?”

“I am,” Phil says. He offers Steve a lopsided grin. “Though a bit more now that I don’t think you’ll be getting a restraining order on me.”

“You exaggerate in the worst ways sometimes,” Steve says with a laugh.

“Are you guys done? You’re not eating face over my pizza, are you?”

Phil sighs as Daisy re-emerges, hand in front of her eyes as though she’s about to walk in on something that will leave her with nightmares. Eventually he convinces her that he and Steve are keeping their PDA to an acceptably low level and coaxes her back over to the table. As the three of them order another pizza, Phil’s not sure how today had managed to go from zero-to-sixty so quickly, but given the result, he supposes he shouldn’t waste anymore thought on the matter. (Or at least not until after they’ve decided on pizza toppings.)


End file.
